fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Fenikkusu1
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Mima Vamazike! Thanks for your edit to the Arsira Ishimarou page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Due to the involvement of canon in individual users' articles and storylines, here is the guideline to applying for the creation of canon characters in the Fairy Tail universe. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! LastationLover5000 (talk) 19:25, August 22, 2016 (UTC) And now I've posted Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 01:36, August 24, 2016 (UTC) I posted. Where shall we go? Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 19:42, August 24, 2016 (UTC) I posted Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 22:22, August 25, 2016 (UTC) Posted [[User:Jonny20040|'Jonny']] (HERE'S JONNY!) 12:28, August 30, 2016 (UTC) Posted. [[User:Jonny20040|'Jonny']] (HERE'S JONNY!) 11:15, September 1, 2016 (UTC) I posted. Let's see how your battle rp skills are! Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 03:32, September 3, 2016 (UTC) Posted. Oh yeah, to explain why Ling disappeared into thin air only to appear right behind her. Imagine a human's line of sight to be divided into 9 equal sections. the corners or this square are actually blind spots. With his bo staff moving a lot, it naturally draws Arsira's attention towards one direction, allowing him to vanish into the blind spot in the other direction, moving behind her. Just thought I'd explain because the last time I used this, the person complained how "He didn't have teleportation powers!!" And such like that. Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 19:55, September 3, 2016 (UTC) Home Tis your post on Home Sweet Home Great Achlus (talk) 22:20, March 6, 2017 (UTC) Back to you. Great Achlus (talk) 00:00, March 7, 2017 (UTC) Let the festivities (or massacre) begin. Great Achlus (talk) 03:14, March 7, 2017 (UTC) Back to you. Great Achlus (talk) 05:22, March 8, 2017 (UTC) Tis yours. Great Achlus (talk) 02:01, March 15, 2017 (UTC)